


Seventeen (Seachaos)

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Series: Youtube One Shots [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Songfic, YouTube, YouTube Gamers - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam promised Anthony that Galm would be their last kill. He lied. After tricking Anthony into killing Sark and Hutch, their school's two biggest bullies, Anthony gives Adam an ultimatum. </p><p>*This is based on Heathers: the Musical's song entitled Seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen (Seachaos)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Heathers: the Musical. I was watching it and couldn't help but imagine Anthony as Veronica and Adam as JD. So I made this based on the song Seventeen, and some of the dialogue before. If some of the dialogue starts sounding... sing-songy(?), then that's why. Because they're lyrics. So, yeah. If you want to listen to the song, it's here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h80Sr15n4M  
> The musical is amazing, so watch it if you haven't before. Without further ado, I hope ye enjoy.

    Slow clapping filled the empty church's air around Anthony. Without even turning around, he knew who it was. It was the only person who could be happy during a double funeral. _Adam._ The man's holier-than-thou voice soon joined his clapping. "What is that... that smell in the air? Is that... tolerance? Inclusion? Love... How often can you say it's a good day to live in Sherwood, Ohio? You're welcome, town!" He declared, giving a mock salute.

    Anthony frowned hard. Sark and Hutch were dicks, but they didn't deserve to die. They were just 17. They still had time to make things right. Hell, the two could have changed the world, but now no one would ever know. Sure, their deaths led to the most pro-gay funeral Ohio had ever seen... But, it still wasn't okay. Anthony turned to face Adam, a frown still firmly on his face. "Hey... You _don't_ have to be so smug about it."

    "No..." He said softly, taking Anthony's hands in his own. "Your love... Keeps me humble." It was all the Italian could not to flinch as Adam pressed their lips together, tightening his grip on Anthony's hands. "So who's next? Ze? He's the one who started that three-way rumor. I've been underlining meaningful passages in his copy of _Moby Dick_ , if you know what I mean."

    "No. No, I do not accept this." He pushed Adam away from him, shaking his head quickly and decidedly. "We've already killed three people. This ends right here, right now."

    "Or what?" Adam said, taunting smile still holding its place.

    "Or..." Anthony took a deep breath, running his hand through his short hair. "Or I'll... I'll break up with you."

    With that threat, all joking manner disappeared from Adam's face and posture. Suddenly those predatory eyes were scanning Anthony's face for any sign of reluctance, and they were coming up short. "Any war has casualties." He said, as though that fixed everything. "That doesn't mean it's not worth fighting. What, what, you'd rather go to jail? And give a free pass to the thugs that hurt people? They're... Evil dicks that make life so unbearable that you can't stand to live in the world anymore."

    Anthony sighed softly, his shoulders sagging. "Adam... I'm really sorry about what happened to Max... But..."

    "It's okay." Adam said, brushing Anthony off _as usual_. Then again, what could he expect when trying to get _Adam Montoya_  to open up. "The pain gives me clarity. You and I are special. We have a lot of work to do."

    "What work?" Anthony asked, truly feeling exasperated.

    "Making the world a decent place for people who are decent!" Adam raised his voice, burning with an intensity that Anthony wasn't really ready for.

    "When does it end?" Anthony raised his voice to meet Adam's, pushing his shoulder slightly.

    "When every last asshole is dead!" The older teen was full on yelling now, giving Anthony cause to full-on shove Adam away from him.

    "Fine!" He cried out. "We're damaged... Really damaged. But that doesn't make us wise." Adam's posture was slouched, defeated... And Anthony felt himself slouch as well. "We're not special. We're not different. We don't choose who lives or dies."

    Adam turned away from Anthony, not daring to look at him. If his current posture was a hint to anything, he was really and truly hurting. Anthony just didn't know how to help him. He reached out a hand, placing it gently on Adam's shoulder. "Let's be normal." Anthony said softly. "Let's see bad movies, sneak a beer and watch tv. We'll bake cupcakes or go to Round Table..." He felt Adam's shoulder shake lightly with laughter. "Don't you want a life with me?" Anthony asked, feeling more vulnerable than he ever had.

    "Can't we just be seventeen? That's all I want to do. If you could let me in, I could be good with you." Adam turned to face Anthony, and the Italian sighed softly. "Yeah, people hurt us."

    "Or they vanish." The older supplied.

    "And you're right... It really blows. But we have to let go."

    "Take a deep breath." Adam went along with it, doing just that.

    "Then we'll... buy some summer clothes." Anthony shrugged at the randomness of it. "We'll go camping..."

    "Play some Gmod?"

    "And we'll eat pistachios." He laced his fingers through Adam's, using his free hand to cup Adam's face. "Maybe prom night?"

    "Maybe dancing..."

    "Don't stop looking in my eyes," Anthony said in a near whisper, his tone too desperate for his own liking.

    "Your eyes..." Adam repeated, almost as if in a trance.

    "Can't we be seventeen?" They said softly at the same time, their voices and desires coming together for the first time since they met. "Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in, I could be good with you. Let us be seventeen... If we've still got the right." Their bodies moved so close to one another that they were pressing together. Adam's free arm was wrapped around Anthony's waist, holding them in place.

    "So what's it gonna be?" Anthony asked softly, still slightly afraid of the answer. "I wanna be with you."

    "I wanna be with you." Adam said in return.

    Slightly more contented, Anthony smiled and pressed their lips together, projecting a fierceness with a love that he had never felt for another person before. They broke apart after a moment, both breathing heavily. "Yeah, we're damaged." Anthony said with a humorless chuckle.

    "Badly damaged." Adam tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

    "But your love's too good to lose." They said in unison.

    "Hold me tighter," Anthony said desperately, pressing his face into Adam's chest.

    "Even closer."

    "I'll stay if I'm what you choose." Anthony said clearly, moving his head so that he could look into Adam's eyes. For once, he thought he could actually see truth shining through there.

    "Can't we be seventeen?" Adam asked softly.

    "If I am what you choose." Anthony repeated pointedly. He wanted to be with Adam, more than anything. But he wouldn't kill anyone, ever again. Everything had gotten so out of hand, and it needed to stop.

    "If we've still got the right..." But it was up to Adam. His decision would make or break the couple.

    "Adam, you're the one I choose."

    Adam snapped his eyes to Anthony's, a tentative smile forming on his lips. "You're the one I choose," he said softly, granting Anthony what he had wanted for so long.

    Both stared into the other's eyes for a long moment. "You're the one I choose," they said a final time, their voices molding into one. Adam leaned towards Anthony, uniting their lips in a way that didn't make Anthony afraid for once, and damn did it feel good. Even if it wouldn't last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... That wasn't so bad, was it? For my first in this series of youtuber one-shots? Who knows? If you liked it, please feel free to let me know what you thought. I love to hear critiques and things like that. I might do another Heathers... thing... But I don't know yet. I would really like to take requests, so if you have a specific ship you want, send me a message or leave a comment. I'm pretty familiar with most youtuber (gamer and non-gamer) but yeah. Just let me know. :)


End file.
